


Half Monsters

by Jotun_Half_Breed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, Evil Odin (Marvel), Family Feels, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Interspecies Relationship(s), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel)'s Punishments, Loki (Marvel)-centric, Multi, Multiverse, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Other, Pansexual Loki, Skrull(s), Some Fluff, Torture, loki has a daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jotun_Half_Breed/pseuds/Jotun_Half_Breed
Summary: "I need to protect you."Delphi looked at him. “From who?”“From them,” he answered simply. “The ones who don’t understand… and never will.”From the moment Loki picked up the space stone in the ruins of Stark Towers, his life changed. Fifteen years later, he has a daughter to take care of and he has become the main protector of a group of gems known as the infinity stones. Living life pretending to be a mortal was harder than it seemed, but when he is finally brought back to Asgard in chains, Loki has to make an impossible choice: hand over the stones to the man he once called father or say a final goodbye to the world he has grown to love and the daughter he promised to take care of.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Loki & Odin & Thor (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel), Loki & Loki's Children (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) & Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57
Collections: MCU Must Reads





	1. A Tricky Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this fic for some time so I really hope you like it. It is based after Loki escapes in Avengers Endgame with the Tesseract and spends over fifteen years hiding on Earth, becoming familiar with the culture and people. Thanks for reading. Kudos if you like it!

The Tesseract slid along the floor, coming to rest innocently by his foot. His eyes darted around, but Thor was too busy dealing with the failing heart of Mr. Stark to notice him and the only person who paid him any heed was the stunned security guard from who’s hand the case had just fallen. Shouts reverberated around him and he snatched the cube from the ground, its power calling to him, the cold material soothing his fingertips. The imposter guard watched, helpless, as, trying not to attract the attention of anyone else, Loki fell into a shimmering void.

A soft hand closed around his wrist and Loki’s eyes flashed open, wrenched from the memory he had spent two years trying to discern. The fingers were weak and Loki’s hand trembled as he stroked them tenderly with his own. The further he travelled from his sceptre, the weaker he had become, the less he could control the trembling. He would get used to it eventually, he knew as much, but for now, he must suffer on. The dark brown hand grasped his tightly, as though to control the shaking, the gentle breath quickening as he raised his gaunt features to look at her.  
She nodded to his hand. “It’s getting worse,” she stated, her fingers carefully making their way up his wrist, tracing his veins.  
He moved himself from his chair, placing himself smoothly on the bed beside where she was lying. She smiled as he kissed her forehead and the shadows beneath her eyes seemed to dissipate slightly. Loki’s smile mirrored her’s as he reassured her.  
“It has to get worse before it gets better, my love. It’s like a pregnancy that lasts ten years instead of ten months.”  
Her eyes widened. “I don’t think much of your analogies, trickster.”  
He backtracked quickly, not wanting to annoy a woman who had just given birth. “All I meant was that it’ll be alright… eventually.” His voice sounded horribly defensive.  
She chuckled and he finally realised that she was toying with him. She touched his leg briefly. “You are much softer than the media makes you appear.”  
He raised an eyebrow, unsure whether or not it was a compliment, but as she gently rubbed her stomach, wincing slightly, he realised he didn’t care. He didn’t want to be like the media portrayed him, not anymore.  
She looked up at him suddenly, looking as though life had just hit her in the face. “Our child,” she gasped, wide awake.  
Loki shook his head, his stomach curling nervously. “Our daughter.”  
Her face lit up as she heard the words spoken for the first time, her fingers tightening almost painfully around Loki’s. The birth had been especially hard on her and she had passed out before she could hear the news.  
“Where is she?” Her voice was without worry or doubt, for Loki would have told her if something had gone wrong. He may be the God of Mischief, he may live through lies, but he was not heartless.  
Loki didn’t immediately answer her question. He was having problems of his own to deal with. After spending months believing that any child of his would most likely be cursed, he was now in a state of shock. She gently squeezed his hand and he looked up, startled.  
“What? Oh.” He mentally shook himself. “The doctors still have her, but… she’s going to be fine.”  
She did not seem satisfied with this answer, however. She sat up, leaning her back heavily against her pillows and Loki slid into place right next to her. They allowed the silence to hang around them, her head slipping onto his shoulder, her hair tickling his neck. After all the time they had spent together, they were absolutely comfortable with their closeness. With the calm quiet that came with their unwavering trust in each other settling over them like a silky blanket, Loki allowed his mind to wander. He tried to remember what his daughter looked like, but with only a few glimpses to go on the task was futile.  
“She’s a Frost Giant, isn’t she?” His girlfriend had lifted her head and Loki hesitated before finally turning to look at her.  
“What makes you say that?”  
She smiled knowingly and gestured to his face. “That…” Her hand crawled up his shirt, coming to rest on the bare skin, beneath which his heart was doing backflips. “… And that. You don’t know whether you’re really happy or terrified.”  
Loki gave a stiff nod, feeling her finger slide down to caress his slim waist. Then he shook his head.  
“Yes and no?” She laughed lightly.  
“She’s half.”  
Her mood didn’t change. “We knew that from the moment she was conceived, my dear. You worry too much.”  
“But if Asgard finds her, you know how she’ll be treated. To Odin, she’ll just be another freak to add to his collection, one he can break and receive praise for doing so.”  
She hushed him, continuing to tenderly caress his side as she spoke. “I know he hurt you, but we won’t let him do the same to our daughter. They will not find us. Not until long after the All-Father is dead and safely on his way to Helheim.”  
He smiled wearily and allowed her to brush a tear from his eyelashes. It had already been a long day for both of them and it was not even six in the morning. 

A voice interrupted them from out of sight of the doorway. “Loki.”  
His girlfriend’s head snapped up as the figure entered, but she could neither see nor hear him. “Loki, what did you do?”  
He flinched at her quickness to blame him, even though she had good reason to. “He only agreed to help us if nobody knew about his part in this, not even you. The spell will wear off as soon as he leaves us…”  
However, she wasn’t listening to him. She had just noticed their daughter, curled peacefully in the invisible figure’s sturdy arms. She held out her arms to the figure, her lip trembling slightly as the child was settled in them. The figure moved away, giving them the space they needed to admire the newborn. Her sleeping features were vastly different from those he had glimpsed when she had been born. Her skin was not the pale blue associated with Frost Giants, but a soft brown, with a head of tight-knit curls. The scar-like grooves he had seen were gone and her tiny fingers brushed her mother’s without leaving so much as a burn. She gurgled happily in her sleep and Loki gazed upon the future he had never had the strength nor the optimist to hope for.  
“Delphi,” he breathed, leaning over to tickle under his daughter’s chin.  
His girlfriend considered the name, her eyes not leaving her child’s face. “I love it,” she whispered, giving a tiny smile. “Delphi Lokidöttir.”  
Loki snuggled closer to her, teasing her face towards him so he could kiss her. She giggled and buried her face in his long dark hair, allowing him to rest his hand on the other side of her neck.  
“You’re not like they think you are,” she murmured wearily. “Thor, Odin, the Avengers… They’re wrong.”  
Loki smiled. The only other time she had said this was when they had slept together for the first time. The words gave him a warming feeling that he could never really understand, though he would never admit it to her. It gave him an intense feeling of belonging, maybe because it reminded him that he wasn’t bound by the role of ‘villian’, which had enslaved him for many years now. It made him feel like he was capable of being loved.  
He felt pressure against his neck as his girlfriend drifted towards sleep and he scooped Delphi quickly from her grip, careful to support her fragile head.  
“Rest,” he urged her. “I’ll be just outside.”  
She nodded wearily as he rose and kissed her forehead.

He felt Heimdall’s penetrating gaze as he held Delphi close to him and turned out of the room, almost running into him in the process. The all-seeing god surveyed him, his expression humourless. “Cute,” he said dryly as the door behind Loki closed with a snap.  
Loki eyes him warily. “I’m going to take a wild guess and say that you aren’t talking about Delphi.”  
Heimdall gave a small smile and didn’t answer.  
“I don’t know whether to be elated or insulted. I have never been called cute before and neither have any of the fleeting relationships I explored on Asgard. ‘Hot’? Yes. ‘Cute’? Not so much.”  
Heimdall sighed. “You talk too much.”  
“It’s my defining trait.”  
They settled themselves across from each other on two uncomfortable hospital armchairs. Loki laid his feet on the coffee table, earning himself a reproachful look from the receptionist, but he paid them no heed.  
“It will end in tragedy.”  
Loki hesitated before nodding to the god. “I don’t have to be able to see the future to guess that. Eventually either Thanos or the All Father will catch up with me. Eventually I’ll run out of tricks.” He shuddered. “I don’t know which scares me more.”  
Heimdall eyes him suspiciously. “Yes, you do.”  
Loki winced. “You’re not my therapist, Heimdall. I’m not going to talk to you about my daddy issues.”  
He nodded. “I know. But, at least be honest about it.”

Suddenly, Delphi woke and opened her wide brown eyes, gazing up at her father. Obviously sensing some weakness in him, she began to struggle and give out, drawing the eyes of the receptionist once more. Loki stood quickly, shifting his weight to try and soothe the child as she wailed, glaring at Heimdall as the man tried to hold back a chortle. He reached into his robe and pulled out a small blue toy in the shape of what Loki recognised as a Midgardian hippopotamus. Loki looked at it, dumbfounded as Delphi quietened long enough to reach out and grasp the teddy in her tiny fist. She giggled as Heimdall released it, allowing her to pull it close to her. Loki raised an eyebrow as the other god as their eyes met and Heimdall chuckled softly.  
“I thought about getting her a knife, as is usual for children of royalty,” he explained, “but I thought it would be slightly inappropriate given the situation.”  
Loki laughed weakly. “Thank you, Heimdall. I have done nothing to deserve all that you have given me.”  
Heimdall shook his head, his expression turning somber. “I came only to preserve Asgardian tradition.”  
Loki withheld a snarky comment and moved gently in the direction of the room.  
“How is mother?” he asked innocently.  
“She misses you. Not a day goes by when she doesn’t try to use her magic to speak with you. She used to come to me, but she gave up some weeks ago. She’s had a lot on her mind lately.”  
They stopped outside the room, Loki leaning carelessly against the wall, listening to Heimdall speak.  
“She worries about Thor… and the All Father. Tempers have been running high since New York.”  
Loki flinched, not wanting to remember what he had done. “Is Thor alright?” Heimdall glanced up at him, seemingly surprised by the question and without thinking, Loki explained his fears in a hoarse whisper. “Father usually finds someone to take out his anger on. It used to be me, but now… I have done Thor enough damage without getting him in trouble with Odin too.”  
“The young prince has barely seen home for the past two years. If he does decide to return, I will see to it that he comes to no harm.”  
“Thank you.”  
Delphi let out a quiet moan of hunger and Loki held her closer to his chest.  
Heimdall nodded to him. “ For your sake, I hope we don’t meet again, Odinson.”  
The name caused Loki to flinch, but he simply nodded to the other man and without so much as a goodbye, Heimdall turned and sped off in search of a quiet spot to return home from.  
Delphi let out a low sob and Loki felt her hunger rumbling in his own stomach. He opened the door quietly, not wanting to disturb his love, allowing his body to switch from male to female form instantly, putting extra magic into it, to allow for the changes needed to feed the sweet half-Jötun child. Loki slipped into her chair, lifting her shirt, allowing Delphi to suckle ravenously. Through all the commotion, her girlfriend still hadn’t woken, her sleeping form looking oddly relaxed and peaceful. When Loki reached out and touched her outstretched hand, it was warm, completely at odds with her own, and it twitched slightly under her grip. Delphi’s tiny fingers touched the exposed skin just beneath Loki’s collarbone, causing her to smile as she adjusted her position. She could feel the infant’s unwavering trust in her and it comforted her after her bleak conversation with Heimdall.  
“I won’t let Thanos spoil your fun, baby girl… or Odin.” Two brown eyes gazed up at her and she kissed her daughter’s forehead softly. “You’re my family now and I’ll never let them take you away from me. I love you sweetheart.”  
Obviously, she didn’t get a response.


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13 years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos! This chapter will have more action and Delphi and Loki heart to heart.

It was one of those rare sunny days in the far west of Kerry. The summer had finally come, a relief to the inhabitants of the lonely cottage beside the river. The scent of barbeques lingered in the air around the strangely benevolent scene. The washing was drying on the clothesline, a light breeze making it sway gently and the baby labrador, Misty was lounging in the grass. Delphi ran out of the house, her long black hair flying behind her in tight-knit curls. “You’re in a hurry,” her father smiled from his seat under the sun umbrella.

“Richie texted,” she said breathlessly, waving his phone in his face until he snatched it from her. 

“And?”

“He said his cousin is sick so he won’t be able to make your date tomorrow.” The news obviously didn’t get the reaction she had hoped for. 

“Oh, are they ok? I’ll have to call him later to make sure…” 

“I didn’t know you were dating. I mean, he’s my teacher. Not that I have a problem with it, but I thought he was your best friend,” she said accusingly. 

He laughed. “As I’ve been telling you, just because you’re thirteen now, doesn’t mean you know everything.” 

“But…” 

“Oh, Delphi,” he sighed. “I can never keep anything a secret from you. It seems that I may have to pass on the mantle of the God of Mischief to you!” 

She scowled and folded her arms. “You keep a lot of secrets, especially from me.”

For the first time, his charming smile slipped away and he leaned back in his chair so that the umbrella above his head shaded him completely. “I know,” his whisper was cracked. “But, baby, I promise you, this is the only one I have kept for selfish purposes. I know it’s not fair on you but this is the only way I can keep you safe. I need to protect you.” 

Delphi looked at him, secretly hoping this new contrite version of her father would be willing to share some insight with her. “From who?”

“From them,” he answered simply. “The ones who don’t understand… and never will.”

She immediately felt bad for getting angry at him. “I know, dad, I just wish that… that we didn’t have to hide.” 

He took her hand. “I do too.”

A tear trickled down her cheek and froze on her chin. He brushed it off for her. “You’re doing it again.”

She grinned sheepishly. “That’s not all I can do.” 

She held out her hand and a ball of ice slowly formed in her palm. She closed her two hands around it, closing her eyes. When she held out her hand again there was a small horned helmet sitting there. It slowly melted away and Loki’s eyes shimmered with tears. He smiled, “you know me so well.”

She smiled self-consciously and looked up at the sky as droplets of rain fell onto her face. Dark storm clouds had drifted over the sky and it had started to pour rain. 

“Dammit.” Delphi hurried towards the clothes but Loki stopped her. 

“I’ll get the clothes, you get Misty.”

She nodded and scooped up the already sopping wet puppy who licked her face gently as she carried her inside. Loki stayed in his seat, sending his mirror self to collect the clothes and bring them inside. He looked up at the sky which was still filled with those horribly familiar storm clouds and prayed they had not found him. A lighting strike incinerated the umbrella above his head. He chuckled. “Oh, brother, you were always one for flashy entrances.”

A deep voice sounded from behind him as he stood. “And you still look like a witch.”

Loki grinned, his Midgardian facade slipping from him like water from skin. His hair was no longer short and brown, his eyes no longer blue. His beard had vanished and his glasses were discarded. “You can’t take me, brother. I’ve come too far to lose now.” 

“Stop this!” Thor boomed, obviously thinking his brother was deluded to wish to stay here. “You know this is not your place! Come home, brother.” His voice cracked. “In your absence our father has…” 

“Your father… not mine,” Loki snarled, spittle flying from his lips in his anger. “Don’t pretend he doesn’t want me dead. You bring me back and he’ll execute me in the worst way possible.”

“Loki…” he began exasperatedly, but Loki only smiled.

“I’m not going back.”

Twin knives appeared in his hands and he jumped, stabbing towards Thor’s head. Thor leaned back and Loki swung low, pushing his dagger deep into Thor’s side. He roared in pain and brought his hammer swinging around, straight into Loki’s jaw. He went flying, lying sprawled on the floor, he wiped his bleeding lip as Thor wrenched free the dagger and threw it to the floor. 

Loki laughed. “You have made a terrible mistake.”

His image then began to flicker and spread, multiplying until a hoard of Lokis were gathered around Thor, laughing and jeering. But his brother finally smiled. “You’re getting predictable, Loki,” and he threw his hammer straight into Loki’s chest and he stumbled back and fell. “Just look for the solid looking ones,” Thor explained.

A rock flew from behind him and cracked against his skull. He turned slowly. “Wrong one,” Loki echoed.

Thor growled as the Lokis picked up yet another rock. He had had enough. He jumped high into the air, bright lights crackling around him and slammed Mjolnir into the ground. Bolts of lightning flew out and the slightly stunned images of Loki toppled backwards. One by one, they evaporated into thin air. Thor strode to Loki’s trembling body and laid his hammer on his chest. Loki cried out in pain as his brother glanced at the sky. “Heimdall, bring us up.”

There was a pause. Nothing happened. He tried to step away to shout again, but he found that his foot was frozen to the ground. He lashed out, breaking the ice and he stumbled away. “Loki, what is this?”

Loki was very quiet for a long time. “It’s… not… me,” he said finally.

Thor started towards him but a giant glistening icy spike erupted from the ground in front of him, blocking his path. He only had time to cry out before more appeared, limiting his movement, trapping him. “Loki!” Thor yelled as the ice began creeping up his legs.

Delphi stepped out of the house, her skin tinged blue and power crackling at her fingertips. “You’re not taking him,” she whispered, anger etched all over her face. “And you’re not leaving. You made a horrible mistake, coming here.”

“Delphi,” Loki gasped, “stop!”

She slowly lowered her hands, leaving Thor to struggle against the ice that had halted at his waist, and dropped to her knees beside him. “How did they find us?” She sounded scared but she shook her head. “I have to get you out.”

She pulled desperately on Mjolnir, making Loki wince, but it wouldn’t budge. She let out a strangled sob and tried again, but Loki grabbed her arm. “Listen! Baby, you’ve got to go. Leave me here. I’ll be alright.” 

“Liar,” she pulled away, “I heard what you said. I’m not leaving you here to die. Odin will kill you!” 

Loki pursed his lips. “He will.”

She sniffed. “He’s a monster.”

“Well, so am I. Maybe I deserve my punishment.”

WHAM! Thor had managed to free his hand and summon Mjolnir. It had flown straight towards him, knocking aside Delphi as it went. Delphi dropped to the floor, blood dripping from the gash on the side of her head. Loki scrambled towards her on his hands and knees, checking her pulse. At first, he thought he had lost her but then he felt it, the faint beat of life. He took her hand. She wasn’t moving. “Delphi wake up, please.” He drew a quick shuddering breath. “What have you done?” 

Thor strode up to him. “You continue to surprise me, brother. I didn’t think you had the nerve to work with a Frost Giant after what you did to J ö tunheim. You’re pitiful.”

Loki looked up at him, his face a mask of pain and grief, and when he spoke, he tried to drive each word directly into Thor’s heart. “She… is my daughter… you idiot.”

“What?” Thor looked taken aback as he looked from Loki to Delphi in absolute shock. “She… she can’t be. You’re lying!” 

Loki spat at him. “Of course, you could never believe I have the ability to bring up a child who is even halfway decent. Or maybe you think that no one could possibly love me as her mother did. Well, you’re wrong and I’ll prove it. I surrender.” He stroked Delphi’s cheek as Thor surveyed him carefully as Loki whispered. “It’s not a trick, Thor. She’s all I have… and you’re the only one who can save her.” Thor looked at him for a long time. In fact, it was Loki who broke the silence. “Heimdall, bring us up… All of us.”

There was a moment’s silence, then the sky was filled with all of the colours of the rainbow and they were flying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this fic! Kudos and comments if you liked it! Updates will follow!


	3. Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter this time!

Thor rode the bridge with purpose, but Loki, who had once found the ride enjoyable, simply clung to his daughter’s limp form. When the light finally dimmed, Loki found himself skidding along the floor and landing at Heimdall’s feet. He looked nervous as he approached Loki and crouched next to him.   
“You shouldn’t have done that,” he muttered. “You know he won’t let you live.”   
Thor grabbed Heimdall by the shoulder and pulled him away from Loki. Side by side, Heimdall would have been the taller of the two, but Thor’s towering temper seemed to strip away his height. “Why didn’t you answer when I called?” he demanded.  
Heimdall seemed calm as he answered sarcastically, “I must have misheard you,” but his tone was subdued and he seemed sure that he would get in trouble for this.   
Three guards ran in, obviously hearing the commotion. Thor nodded to Loki, who glanced up, watching them approach him. Without hurry, they pulled him to his feet, but once the shackles had slid over his wrists, he vanished into thin air. The guards yelled in surprise and looked around carefully for him, only to find that he was still sitting beside Delphi. Once again, he looked up. “I will let you chain me… but you would have to be mad to think that I will leave her before she has woken up.”   
Thor gave a disgruntled sigh, barely looking at his brother and nodded once again to the guards. Slowly, Loki bent down and kissed Delphi on the forehead. Her hair fluttered slightly in the breeze but other than that she didn’t move. Finally, he held out his hands. His magic rushed away so quickly that he shuddered as the chains clinked around his wrists. Thor clapped him on the back causing him to stumble. He glared at him.   
“As you can see,” Thor said unphased, “we’ve gotten more powerful since we made our alliance with the Frost Giants.”   
Loki gaped, “what?”   
But then they covered his mouth and led him into a heavily guarded ship. Seconds later a guard arrived carrying Delphi. Thor spoke to them. “Change of plans,” he ordered, “bring us to the healer's.” The guards nodded, pushing Loki into a sitting position on the floor. “Don’t move,” Thor told him and Loki raised a questioning eyebrow. “And you,” Thor growled as Heimdall entered. “You are not to leave my sight.”

The flight was fleeting and Loki would have enjoyed it had his daughter’s life not been on the line, her fate in the hands of the man he hated, the man that was meant to be his father. Golden buildings flashed by and all the while he was aware of the spear, a breath away from the back of his neck. Thor continued to watch Heimdall, though it was obviously just an excuse not to look at Loki or Delphi. The ship sidled into the landing area of the palace. There were many more guards there, orders were shouted and footsteps echoed around the large open space, making Loki’s head thump painfully.   
Loki was pushed unceremoniously from the ship and thrown to his knees as a long chain was wrapped around his waist, another around his neck. He bit his lip as a loud whispering began in his ears. He looked up sharply and one of the guards pushed his head down painfully, but not before he saw his mother, Frigga, striding towards him. Her blonde hair was tied in a tight bun on the top of her head and her dark blue dress fluttered slightly as she walked, her shoes making clicking sounds on the hard floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this fic! Kudos and comments if you liked it! Updates will follow!


	4. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter! This is another short one to keep you going!

He heard Thor’s voice. “Mother, I told you not to come. You know this will just…” 

She gave him a steely smile, “and since when have I taken orders from anyone? And it’s a good thing I don’t… I heard someone was injured.” 

She glanced at Loki, then forced herself to turn back to Thor who sighed. “She needs care,” he said gruffly gesturing to Delphi. 

Frigga’s eyes softened as they fell upon her. She glanced back at Loki, giving him a tight smile and then took Delphi carefully in her arms. Loki knew immediately that she understood, as she always had from the very beginning when she had pulled him aside to teach him how to use magic for the first time. One of the guards pulled Loki’s head back and he gagged. Frigga paused in the doorway and Loki hoped with all his heart that she wouldn’t turn around. He hated that she would see him like this, weakened and humiliated. Fortunately, when Thor and Heimdall swept past her, heading for the throne room no doubt, she followed, her hands shaking slightly, though it was obvious that every part of her wanted to go back to him. 

One of the guards leaned down in front of him, grinning madly. “This is going to hurt like hell,” she muttered, pulling out a spiky metallic disc from her pocket. “Just like you deserve.”

When she squeezed it, it made a clicking sound and glowed red hot. She leaned in and pressed the disc straight through the skin on Loki’s neck. There was nothing he could do to stop it. He gasped. They let go of him and he toppled forwards, gagging. Pain spread from his neck, hot and fiery. He had never felt such pain before. He reached for his neck, feeling the burnt flesh and he let out a low moan. As though from far away, he heard a voice. “Are you sure we should keep it in his neck, Caragh?” 

Caragh answered, “Odin said to be discreet. This is discreet. People would notice if it was in his arm and we don’t want the Frost Giants breathing down the back of our necks again.”

The first voice laughed. “Discreet? He’s lying on the floor in obvious pain, but no, Kalta won’t notice at all, it’s not like she’s friends with the smartest goddess in Asgard.”

“I can turn it down, smartass.”

The first voice snorted and seconds later the pain dulled slightly. Loki groaned from the floor, but the pain, now only a throb, didn’t intensify. Someone pulled him to his feet. The room spun. “You keep this quiet, Loki, you hear me?” Their blurry face finally came into focus. It was the first guard, Caragh, the one who had put that disc into his neck. He ignored her and she glared at him, taking the gag from his mouth with a ring on her middle finger. “I said…”

Loki spat at her and blood splattered onto her face. Slowly, she wiped her face with a bloody sleeve and surveyed him carefully. He smiled wearily, though even to do that caused him pain. BAM! A fist cracked against his jaw. People cried out and the guards holding him pulled Loki back. He licked his split lip as one of the guards whispered to his colleague. “Let’s go.”

Someone covered his mouth and he was led from the room. They needn’t have bothered steering him. He knew the way through the golden walls of the palace in which he grew up, past the dreaded throne room and into the healer’s room. Thankfully, Frigga wasn’t inside, but Thor was standing beside the enclosed cradle which held his niece. He looked up as Loki entered but quickly turned away. Loki winced as he sat down and another bolt of pain spread from his neck. Thor didn’t turn around, but Loki heard him over the clink of the chains as the guards bound him to the chair. “I’ve been looking for you for fifteen years, Loki.” 

Loki leaned as far forwards as his chains allowed and nodded enthusiastically. It sent another shard of pain racing through his body but it was worth it to see the look on Thor’s face as he turned around. “You may mock me, Loki, but this is no joke.” 

Loki rolled his eyes and the words burst from Thor’s mouth. “Why?”

He gestured to Delphi. “You really think she will change anything? Father won’t let you off on your punishment out of guilt. It doesn’t work that way and you know it. So why?”

Loki looked shocked. He shook his head slightly, as though he was having an inner debate and then pointed to Thor, the cradle and the floor, one by one. The meaning was obvious: “ _ It’s your fault she’s here _ .” 

Thor strode from the room, slamming the door behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I'm such a cruel writer! Be warned, we haven't seen the last of Caragh, Frigga or Thor. Also, we the mysterious Kalta will be showing herself very soon.   
> Thanks so much for reading! Kudos and comments keep me motivated!


	5. Zosia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what Frigga makes of the situation! Thanks so much for reading. Please subscribe if you want to keep up with my unorganised system of updating!

A young, flustered looking healer hurried in. She glanced at Loki and stiffened slightly. He thought about messing with her head a bit, but on seeing her turn and examine Delphi, he changed his mind. Instead, he studied the cradle carefully. The bottom of it was made of a solid-looking red material which changed shape to allow the patient’s body to sink into it. Loki knew that, when she woke up, Delphi wouldn’t like that. She only sunk in half-way but she would still feel as though the space was closing in around her; she was claustrophobic. There was a see-through gel-like substance all around the top of the cradle. When the healer went to check Delphi’s pulse, she didn’t need to open it. Her hand sunk straight through the gel as though it was air. It stretched, encasing her hand like a glove. It was clever. Loki wondered if the healer had thought it up herself.

“You know, it’s hard to concentrate on the patient with a criminal staring at me.” 

Loki smiled at her bluntness.

“Thor’s orders. He’ll be speaking with the All-Father now. If you have any grievances, you may bring it up with him.” The guard said all this in a bored voice. 

The healer scowled. “And you expect me to stop him if he escapes?” She coughed into her hand and a spurt of fire shot through her fingers, hitting the wall directly beside Loki’s head. He turned slightly to glance at the scorch mark on the wall. He was impressed. This healer was obviously some fire demon, maybe a Nuckelavee or the descendant of the Dragon of Niflheim. He held up his hands in mock surrender, but he was smiling. Slowly, he mimed washing his hands and pointed to the healer. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the cradle. “What did he do to her?” she asked, touching the bruise on Delphi’s head. 

Another dribble of blood trickled down her head and onto her eye. The healer quickly withdrew her hand. Ice had formed around the wound, keeping her from bleeding out. “She’s a frost giant.” It was a statement, not a question. She looked up at Loki. “Oh,” she bit her lip, “I was wondering how they managed to catch you. Who hurt her? Thor?” 

Loki nodded and a guard glared at him, then spoke to the healer. “You should be concentrating on the patient, Zosia, not the prisoner.”

“Just gathering information,” she said coolly. “I’ve checked for internal bleeding and she looks fine. It’s probably just a concussion, but the symptoms could vary for frost giants. Once she wakes up, we’ll have a better understanding of her condition. I hope I can allow her into a nicer bed before she does.” She turned to Loki. “I’ll send another healer as soon as possible to look at your lip.” She smirked and walked out, yelling as she left, “and get me some food in here, I’m starving!” 

“Of course, Zosia, I can’t have our head-healer starving to death on the job.” Zosia froze and turned towards Frigga. 

“I…” she began, but Frigga smiled. 

“Go,” she said warmly, “I need to talk to my son.”

Zosia smiled wearily and hurried out. Loki didn’t look at his mother as she ordered the guards to leave.

“We can’t,” one protested, seeming unsure about whether he should be obeying her, “the All-Father gave us orders and…” 

The air seemed to freeze. “Do I look as though I care?” she whispered quietly.

They scurried out, terrified, and Frigga moved to the cradle, touching her hand delicately against the edge. “My granddaughter,” she muttered, then speaking louder, “if I knew I would have stopped them. They didn’t tell me they were going after you.” She turned around slowly, a small smile creeping onto her lips, “but I cannot pretend it is not good to see you, my darling.” Loki tried to concentrate on the pain throbbing in his neck instead of his mother’s soothing voice which could break him at any moment. She moved to sit down next to him. “Loki, it doesn’t have to be this way.”

A young healer entered the room. When he saw Frigga, he did a double-take. “I’m sorry, my… my lady, I’ve been sent to have a look at the prisoner… at Loki’s lip.” 

Frigga nodded and he stepped forward warily, pulling over a chair and sitting down in front of him. Loki noticed he had a thin ring on his finger. When he pressed it cautiously over the gag, it beeped and he pulled it off. Frigga took it from him carefully, with a look on her face that showed that she had no intent to put it back on. The healer wiped the blood from around the wound. Loki winced as the cloth touched his lip. “Got any painkillers?” he muttered sarcastically. 

The healer ignored him, taking out a bottle of green liquid which he poured onto the cloth and held on Loki’s mouth. It stung like acid, but when he took it away, Loki licked his lips and found that the wound had healed. “Cool,” he hissed. He gestured to the healer’s ring. “Do you know where I could get one of those key things? The last time I had one of these muzzles over my mouth it took me a week to get it off. That was such a bore.” 

The healer sighed and stood, smiling at Frigga, holding his hand out for the gag but she shook her head. “In my own time,” she said calmly. 

He shrugged, “it’s your headache,” and he left.

“Tell Thor to stop looking,” Loki said, “for the Infinity Stones.”

Frigga looked up. “How do you…”

“He won’t find them, mother.”

She studied him carefully. “You know where they are… Don’t you?” He didn’t answer at first. “Loki, Thor is sure that…” 

“You would have to be an idiot to even consider collecting more than one,” he snarled angrily, “… As I was an idiot… I have watched, waited and schemed for two reasons; one: to protect my daughter from Odin and two: so I can continue to prevent idiots like my brother from finding those damn stones!” He was breathing heavily now and he calmed himself before continuing. “I heard things while I worked for Thanos, though I didn’t pay them much heed at the time. Those stones mess with your head. If you find them… and take them here, he will come for them and he will kill all of you. Tell Thor that, he’ll listen. Hel, tell Odin, I’m sure it’ll give him a laugh as I rot in my cell."

“Loki, your father is trying to help you,” she said softly, though she didn’t sound like she believed it.

“He… is not my father,” he whispered icily.

She stood. “And am I not your mother?”

“I didn’t say that. Your…” he searched for the right words, “… attitude towards me is vastly different from his.”

She pursed her lips. “He loves you, Loki, and you only ever push him away.”

He laughed bitterly. “Loves me, does he? So, this is my fault? I invited his hatred? Well, that makes so much more sense.” He moved forward sharply on his chair, shouting. “He wants to execute me!” He whimpered. As he had moved, the disc had glowed red hot for a split second. His eyes watered. “You should go,” he muttered. He didn’t want her to see him like this.

She leaned down in front of him, placing a hand on his cheek, which he gratefully leaned into. “Loki, what’s wrong?”

He gave a choking cough, turning his head away from her and he spat a mouthful of blood onto the floor. “I’m fine. Just a parting gift from my supposed father.” 

“What?”

“You heard me, mother. He loves me, does he? I was only ever a puppet, my sole purpose to bring together two battling nations. Well, he got what he wanted didn’t he; me rotting in chains and his peaceful society saved.”

But Frigga wasn’t listening. She gently touched his neck. He flinched. “You should go,” he whispered.

“I’m getting Zosia,” she said firmly. 

When she had left, he leaned back slowly and groaned. He had said what had to be said, he had told her the truth. He tried to slow his breathing and the pain dulled to a throb. Through his closed eyes he could just make out the glow of the cradle. He heard a whimper and his eyes snapped open. A voice reverberated around his head.  _ “Help.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Things are about to pick up big time! Enter Kalta, BAMF Frigga and Odin himself!


	6. Frost Giant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much everyone who left comments and kudos for this work. Here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Zosia strode into the room, leaning down in front of him and studying his throat carefully. “Loki,” she said clearly, “Can you hear me? Frigga had to leave. She said you were hurt. What did they…”

Loki shook his head, sending a fresh wave of pain through his body. “Delphi,” he groaned. “ you have to get her out of there. She's waking up.” 

Delphi whimpered again and this time Zosia heard it. “Mal,” she yelled and an older-looking redhead bustled in. “I need Kalta and the All-Father here immediately!” 

“Of course,” Mal said and hurried away.

Zosia ran to Delphi, checking her pulse and calling, “ Loki, do you know the extent of her power?”

“No,” Loki answered, “but we will if you leave her in there; she's claustrophobic and has a direct link into my mind; she can feel my pain.”

Zosia sighed angrily. “ I can't let her out. I have orders. It's above my level. That's why I requested an audience with the All-Father. Odin will let her out and Kalta can tell us how to deal with her power. She's a Frost Giant herself.”

Loki looked surprised at this. “Really?”

“Yeah, but you better keep your mouth shut. She's Laufey’s daughter.”

Loki bit his lip and nodded, feeling his gut wrench unpleasantly as he remembered what he had done to his blood-father. Anything for his daughter. 

“Zosia, this better be good. you just pulled me out of an extremely boring and only slightly important meeting with the extremely boring and only slightly important All-Father. He wasn't happy.” The voice barely hid sarcasm.

Zosia spun around. "Is he coming?” 

Kalta sighed. “ No, he says he's too important for... oh.” She had seen Loki. “So it's personal.” 

Zosia grabbed her hand and pulled her forwards. “ I don't want either of you to do anything for him. I want you to help her.” She gestured to Delphi.

Kalta pushed her hand into the goo and touched Delphi’s face. “She doesn't look like a Frost Giant.”

“Wait,” Loki whispered. 

Kalta glanced at him, then turned back to Delphi, who whimpered. Her face was a light blue colour, growing darker and her hair looked harder, like ice. Kalta frowned. “She’s half,” she muttered.

Loki looked up. She was watching him. “That,” he said cooly, “is none of your business.”

“ Quiet,” Zosia said.

“Dad?” Delphi had woken up. she touched her head delicately. She was breathing fast, trying to control her fear. “Please, someone…” She took a deep breath and let out a low sob.

“She can't hear us,” Zosia said quietly.

“If you don't let her out…” Loki began. 

“Zosia, I thought I told you to keep the prisoner quiet.”

Loki didn't need to look up to recognise that voice. “A prisoner... you never really changed did you?”

“Loki, shut the Hel up,” Zosia snapped. 

Loki bit his lip. Kalta, who had not even registered Odin's arrival, finally spoke. “Loki, she is half, right?”

He gritted his teeth. “Yes, and I told you…”

“It is my business if you want me to help her. Who was her mother?”

He slumped in his seat. “She was Asgardian.” 

Odin gave him a fleeting glance. “Who?” 

He sounded interested, but Loki scowled at him. “Go to Hel.”

Kalta spoke to Odin. “You have to let her out. She is…”

Odin shook his head. “That is where you are wrong. She is a danger to herself and everyone around her. It is better for everyone if she remains here.”

“Can you not forget your pitiful family squabble for five seconds? Whoever her father is, she is still one of us. I will not let her die!”

Odin laughed. “What are you talking about? She is perfectly safe.”

“Really? Do you really know the history of my people well enough to make that statement?” She stepped up to Odin. “Young Frost Giants have developed a defence mechanism since our species began to be killed off years ago. If they feel threatened or weak it sets off their powers. Being half Asgardian will just make it worse. It will kill her and everyone within her range.” She turned to Delphi. “We are letting her out.”

“No, you're not,” Loki croaked. Ice had spread over her, freezing the cradle shut.

Zosia swore loudly. “ Can you get her out?” she asked Kalta.

She shook her head. “I could threaten her. The risk is too great, but maybe... Loki, she has connected with you. All Frost Giant parents and children develop a bond and your telepathic ability is the greatest ever seen. If you connect back…”

“No,” Zosia said quickly. “I've found... Loki's sick. He's not strong enough to…”

“It's ok. I'll do it.” She gave him a hard stare, but he smiled weakly. He wasn’t scared of what could happen to him. He just wanted his daughter to be safe.

Kalta nodded to Odin, “let him out.” 

Odin laughed cruelly. “ You really think he cares about this place? He'll kill us all if he gets the chance. You let him out. See what he does.” 

Kalta smiled, “ok.” 

Before anyone could stop her, she held out her hand. The chains around Loki's wrists, ankles, waist and neck cracked and shattered into tiny pieces. Loki stood slowly, stretching out his arms beside him, embracing the magic as it flowed through his veins. His flimsy mortal clothes vanished, replaced by his black and green Asgardian ones. He grinned, turning to Odin. For the first time, he didn't notice the disc's faint burning, though he knew it wouldn't stay that way for long.

“You're right, Odin,” he chuckled, “I don't care about your precious society. But I care about my daughter. I'm going to protect her from you because she means everything to me, but you wouldn't understand that would you?”

With that final dig at Odin fresh in his mind, he laid his hands on the cradle and reached out with his mind. “Delphi,” he muttered.

A voice answered. “ _ Dad, is that you?” _

He smiled. “ _ Yes, it's me Delphi.” _

_ “You're in pain.” _

_ “So are you.” _ He grunted and his knees gave way.  _ “Delphi, I know you're scared but you need to let us help you. Your abilities... You have to control them.” _

_ “I…” _ she sounded scared.

_ “ Please, Delphi, I don't know how much longer I can talk for.” _

She bit her lip and took a deep breath and then there was silence. Loki opened his eyes and winced as the pain overwhelmed him. His hands were covered in blood. The room was blurred but he could hear sobbing. The weeping face materialized in front of him. 

“Dad,” Delphi whimpered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Subscribe for further updates. Comments and kudos if you liked it.   
> Do you want more Kalta and Loki interactions? Or more Frigga and Loki? Let me know!


	7. Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Yay! 
> 
> Lots of feelings and Loki bleeding out on the floor; my favourite type of story, in case you hadn't figured that out yet. And I am not done torturing the God of Mischief!

He touched her face. “Hey,” his voice was quiet and cracked. 

“This is all my fault,” she started to sob again.

He embraced her and gently rubbed her hair with shaky hands. “No, baby, this isn't your fault. Don't worry. It's going to be ok.” 

“Loki,” Zosia said quietly. 

He kissed Delphi gently on the forehead and nodded to Zosia. She gently pulled Delphi away from him. “It’s ok,” he said to her as the guards pulled him up. 

He watched Zosia lead Delphi from the room, knowing in his heart that Odin would try to poison her against him the first chance he got. He knew he had failed. He had promised her mother, his first love, that he could keep her safe, that he would be there for her and now look at him, barely able to stand. Maybe she had been right… maybe he was an unworthy father to his daughter. 

Kalta rounded on Odin. “You kept one!” Odin didn't reply. “I told you the dangers of keeping those things, those weapons, not to mention using them! And on your own son…”

“I’m not his son,” Loki spat, but he was ignored. 

“You could have killed him. And would you have cared? No! Because you cannot even begin to comprehend the pain they inflict upon my species.” She was raging now, the air freezing around her and her eyes flashing. “We listen, offer guidance and improve your technology, so please, tell me… why do you continue to threaten us?”

Odin was angrier than they had ever seen him. “This is not about species. It is because Loki has slipped through our fingers for fifteen years and I could not lose him again.” Loki looked up hopefully, thinking he was trying to say that he had missed his son, but then… “He is a danger to everything we have built!”

Loki sighed, he had to admit it, the chance of Odin showing him any love was slimmer than that of him deciding to become an Avenger.

Kalta laughed her cold sharp laugh. “Really? But how long has it been since he has meddled?” There was silence. “Oh, you are a mess, my lord. He hasn’t been heard of in thirteen years and it has been longer since he has caused harm.” 

Loki winced as there was movement behind him and a blade was pressed into his back.

“Just because we haven’t heard, doesn’t mean he wasn’t meddling, Kalta.”

Zosia returned to the room and as though she could sense the trouble, flames leapt into her hands. “No violence in my place of work. I thought I made that clear to you!”

“Hush, Zosia,” Odin bellowed. “What were you saying, Caragh? What has Loki done?”

Caragh smiled, shoving her knife further into Loki’s back, warning him against speaking. Loki gasped in pain. “It seems that the God of Mischief has been disrupting one of our investigations. The one concerning the Infinity Stones. He’s hiding them… he knows where they are.”

“I’m saving your life, idiot!”

Caragh slid her knife out of Loki’s back and kicked his feet out from under him. He collapsed. Odin didn’t seem to notice. “So this is true?” he asked him serenely.

“Ask Frigga. I overheard him telling her today.” Caragh was smiling madly.

“Frigga can speak for herself, thank you.”

Odin spun around to face Frigga, but she strode past him, speaking to the guards. “Get your hands off him, please.”

Odin recovered from his shock and spoke angrily. “Frigga, you shouldn’t be here. I made it quite clear that…” 

“I have every right to be with my son,” she snapped, her eyes narrowed, ready for a fight. She turned back to Loki and the guards stepped away hurriedly. She leaned down in front of him, touching his cheek and brushing his hair out of his face. “Loki?”

He groaned, “I hate being stabbed.”

He hissed as she helped him into a kneeling position. She held his face in her hands and hugged him, trying to use some of her magic to ease his pain. “It’s ok, Loki. I won’t let them hurt you.” It was a feeble lie, but Loki didn’t say this. He was too weak, too tired. Frigga looked pleadingly at Zosia. “Please, can you heal him?” 

Zosia seemed to hold back a sarcastic answer and nodded stiffly. “Of course. It’s quite a simple process, all I fear is that the disc may have affected his blood or caused internal damage. That would be trickier but I can probably heal it if the need arises.”

Frigga smiled gratefully, then turning to look straight up at Odin who was seething. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, but the room was so quiet that everyone could hear what was said. “If we don’t find evidence to protect him by the end of the week, and I promise you, we won’t, Loki will be executed.”

Frigga’s expression was unreadable. “You would really do that?”

“Yes, I would and I will. Now leave here, witch, or I’ll decide that your crimes are worthy of my attention also.”

She kissed Loki on the forehead and then rose to face the king. “You are sick. You never deserved the throne and you never will. I know what you are… and what you are doing. You want to hurt me, then hurt me, but don’t use my son to do so. I will never kneel for you if you choose that path; you are not my king.”

“Guards,” Odin said with a harsh smile, “accompany her to the door and see that she never enters this building. She is unstable and dangerous.”

Two guards grabbed her wrists and brought her to her knees and all the while she stared at Odin hatefully, not struggling as they bound her hands and led her away. Loki watched her go, tears of fury in her eyes, her fists clenched. She spat at Caragh’s feet as she passed and the guards decided it would be a good idea to cover her mouth with a muzzle similar to Loki’s. The slamming sound the door made echoed in Loki’s mind, he was alone again and he only had six days to live.


	8. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The All-Father has questions and Delphi is more like her father that he expected.

The interview room was cold and dark. Usually, Delphi liked the cold, but this was different. She sat shakily onto the chair. A serious-looking guard sat in front of her. Her lip quivered. Zosia had told her that the guards couldn't hurt her, but she would never forget the looks on their faces as they took away her dying father. “You are Delphi, daughter of Loki?” She took a deep breath. “ I am.” 

“You have lived on Midgard all your life?” 

Delphi shifted uncomfortably in her chair. “Midgard?”

“Earth,” the guard said impatiently.

“Oh, yes. As long as I can remember anyway. I… I lived in Greece 'till I was nearly two, then I moved to Ireland."

"So you've never been to space or any other planets?"

She smirked, "well, it's not like dad could hide a spaceship in his bedroom. And even if he could… we both know where we're not wanted."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

She thought for a second. "You’re scared of us. We're both monsters to you even if we haven't done anything wrong. You're hurting us, killing us and… it's not fair. That's the reason dad didn't come back; he knows what you are."

"But Loki hurt people, good people…"

"So what you're saying is I should laugh at his suffering just because he was a bad person?"

"But, Delphi, he is a bad person. Look, look at what he did…"

A screen appeared, floating between them. At first, she didn't recognise the horrific scene happening before her, but then she remembered; The Battle of New York. There were people screaming, running, falling and… people were dying. She saw her father, but he was not himself. He stood, high upon what was then Stark Towers, looking down, laughing at the destruction, at the… the death he had helped to create.

"Ok," Delphi growled. "I get it." The screen vanished. "But I don't see what you mean to gain by showing me that. I'm thirteen years old. I… you don't know my father."

"No," Odin entered the room. "He doesn't know Loki at all. But I do." The guard bowed and left. "I raised him. I know him more than even you, granddaughter."

Delphi winced at his sincerity. "Don't pretend. I remember… I saw how you were with him. He was always the son who you lied to. He was the waste of space. I will never forget the pain you caused him. Never." 

Odin sighed, "Delphi, I really want to help you. In fact, I would love if you could stay here… with your family… where you belong."

"Just ask me what you came here to ask me so I can get out of hell-hole."

Odin looked genuinely disappointed as he nodded. "Did Loki ever mention the Infinity Stones?"

"No."

"Thanos?"

"No."

"To your knowledge, in the past fifteen years, has Loki meddled in the dealings of Asgard?"

"No! He is innocent."

Odin nodded. "You may return to your quarters."

"Thank you for your time, All-Father," she said spitefully. "And by the way, whatever he says, you're always going to be the monster who killed his own son."

She stood and stalked away, leaving Odin in darkness.


	9. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zosia and Kalta talk, and we find another reason to hate Odin, All-Father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day! You must be so surprised with me, but I did leave it a bit long between the last one, so... enjoy!

Zosia collapsed into an armchair in her personal quarters. Very few people had the privilege of entering the room, even fewer left without burns. The room was decorated with deep shades of red and black. It soothed her to be in the presence of these colours; it reminded her of home. It had been a long day of cutting people open and looking at their insides. Anyone with any sense in them would not have dared go near the surgeon while she was resting, but just as Zosia was about to curl up and sleep, there was a tentative knock on the door. Her head shot from its place on the cushion and she growled. “Who is it?”

The door opened with a creak and Kalta peered inside. “May I join you?”

Zosia’s eyes narrowed. She studied Kalta’s shaking hands, her teary eyes, the way the air was freezing around her, and gave a stiff nod, sliding catlike from the chair and moving towards her friend. They sat together on the edge of the bed, a respectful amount of space between them. There was silence for a while, then Zosia hissed, “what’s wrong, Kal?”

The Frost Giant sniffed and shifted uncomfortably. Zosia nodded, as though her silence was answer enough. “You have to go home, don’t you?”

Kalta studied the ceiling, “Not… have to. I want to go home. I need to. I cannot lead my species to death at Odin’s hands. I have spoken with my brother and we have decided that the Frost Giants will no longer bow before the King of Asgard.”

Zosia was fidgeting with a loose thread on her sleeve as she spoke, not meeting Kalta’s eyes. “Then your life is in danger as long as you stay here.”

Kalta nodded, icy tears trickling down her cheek. “I just wanted to say goodbye.”

The door crashed open and the two of them jumped to their feet. Odin strode into the room, followed by a dozen guards, all of them kitted out with swords and shields. “Kalta,” Odin’s voice was hard. “You are making a mistake here.”

She looked at him. “You are going to let me leave Odin or you and your guards are going to lose your lives.”

Odin ignored her. “Seize the J ö tun!” he ordered and all Hel broke loose.

The guards went straight for Kalta, but she was ready. Three were dead before they had gotten to her. A blade sliced her arm and the wielder collapsed, a shard of ice sticking out of his chest. They started circling her, trying to wear her down, occasionally cutting her with their blades. Zosia moved to help but a firm hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. “She will not thank you for getting yourself in trouble too,” Thor hissed. “Stand down, Zosia.”

She tried half-heartedly to pull away, but Thor’s grip tightened. “You will stand for this, Thor?”

Kalta was still picking off the guards, one by one. There were only two left when reinforcements arrived. She let out a yelp of pain as blades slashed at the back of her knees and she collapsed. Two guards took hold of Zosia’s wrists and shackled her, while Thor moved towards Kalta. He knelt in front of her, so they were at eye level and with a quick glance at Odin, he spoke softly. “Why did you do this, Kalta. I have known you for years and your first instinct has always been to help your people. Why do you betray them now?”

Kalta hissed. “Thor, Odinson, just like your father. So arrogant that you cannot see the suffering of others. Not even your own brother.”

Odin gave a barking laugh. “Don’t tell me, this is about Loki? I thought you of all people would understand why he has to be stopped. After all he has done, you still care for him?”

“I never loved him!” she screamed. “I know what he has done. I know… I felt it when he killed our father. I… I felt the darkness. Then, my brother and I almost died when he rained fire upon my home. I know what he’s done… This isn’t about that. This is about what you’ve done, what you’re doing. You are killing my people… and I will not stand by as you hurt them… send them back to the fear they once knew. I am not my father. I don’t want a war. But I will not go back to the way things were. I will not let you make my home a graveyard. J ö tunheim will no longer follow you. Whether I live or die, that will never change.” An icy tear trickled down her cheek.

Odin surveyed her carefully. “Thor,” he growled, “you may leave.” 

The God of Thunder stood heavily and flew from an open window without so much as a backwards glance. Seconds later, with only a nod to the guards, Odin vanished through the open doorway. Zosia struggled, but the guards held her down; they weren't done with her yet. Beads of warm tears trickled down her cheeks as she watched the guards moving around Kalta in a swarm. She was breathing deeply, trying to control her fear. She suddenly let out a whimper of panic. “Please, don’t… It’ll kill me.” 

Her eyes tried to follow one of the guards as she strolled around the group. It was Caragh. Her boots clicked on the ground and her blade swung lazily in her right hand. In the other, she held a tiny disc. She leaned down behind her, her brown leather sheath hitting the floor and sliding sideways as she knelt. The sword clattered to the floor. Her gloved hand draped itself onto Kalta’s shoulder, making sure she didn’t move and she pushed the disc into her back. The Einherjar withdrew in one sweep of robes, leaving only Caragh kneeling behind her. Kalta’s lips parted, her eyes watering and a gasp of pain filled the silence. She gently pushed her and she collapsed, curling into a ball her whole body shaking, a red tint visible on her exposed neck. Caragh showed no empathy to her suffering, her eyes surveyed her triumphantly. “Finally we can get rid of you monsters once and for all,” she spat. Her gaze moved over Zosia disdainfully before she swept from the room. 

Kalta moaned in agony and three guards gathered around her, pulling her up. Her feet couldn't support her so they dragged her limp form from the room and into the prisons. Zosia was led behind her, but she couldn't look at her friend. There were silvery tears in her eyes and they left burn mark upon the stone floor as they dripped from her chin. As they passed the cages of the prisoners, many of them cheered. Many of them were imprisoned because of the queen of J ö tunheim and her followers. Only Loki did not smile. He moved to the front of his cell slowly, a look of pain on his thin face. He was dirty and looked like he hadn’t slept since he had been brought down there. He watched Kalta carefully while they passed, his fingers touching his own neck softly. It was still red and painful looking. He muttered something under his breath, then spoke louder. “Sj örtsur.”

Kalta’s head snapped up and her blue eyes rested on Loki’s dark features. Her nostrils flared and her fists clenched, but she didn’t speak. A tear trickled down his cheek and he nodded to her. “Quod erötis.” 

Kalta closed her eyes and let out a hiss of air, “Jö në marök morie.” 

It was only as she said this when Zosia recognised it as the language of the Jötuns. Loki bit his lip and turned away, sinking to the floor beside the wall. They were brought into a high-security cell at the very end of the prison. The first door was solid and made of rough stone. It slid away to let them pass, revealing a normal-looking cell inside, complete with cold stone and yellow shield. Kalta was thrown to the floor inside and the guards backed away, leaving Zosia to rush to her. Her body shook as she held her in her arms. “Don’t worry, Kal, it's going to be ok. I’m… I’m going to look after you.” 

Kalta shook her head, tears rolling down her icy cheeks. “Don’t lie… to me.” Her voice was raspy, as though it tore her throat to say those simple words. “Tell my… brother… goodbye. I was… an idiot. I’m sorry, Zosia.”

Zosia let out a low sob, her hand twitching to take her friend’s bare icy hand, but Kalta twitched it away. “Careful.” 

She shook her head and took it gently, allowing it to burn, to show her some of the pain her friend was feeling. “I don’t care, Kal. I don’t…” she choked. “... I don’t want to lose you.”

Kalta’s smile was one of intense pain. “I’m sorry, Zosia. I thought… I thought…”


	10. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zosia let out a low sob, her hand twitching to take her friend’s bare icy hand, but Kalta twitched it away. “Careful.” 
> 
> She shook her head and took it gently, allowing it to burn, to show her some of the pain her friend was feeling. “I don’t care, Kal. I don’t…” she choked. “... I don’t want to lose you.”
> 
> Kalta’s smile was one of intense pain. “I’m sorry, Zosia. I thought… I thought…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait. I started writing about Harry Potter and completely forgot about this story. But I'm back!   
> Can't promise regular updates, but I have quite a few waiting on a Google Document, so I'll be adding them as soon as I can.  
> So, enjoy and be safe!

Loki winced. He was sitting with his side against the wall of his cell. It was a boring room, with only three pieces of furniture and no decoration. There was a yellow shield that prevented him from leaving, but also allowed him to see outside. The walls were cold and the place smelled like death and misery. Most of Loki’s back was bare, his shirt unbuttoned, hanging at a slant from one shoulder so that Zosia could stitch up his knife wound for the second time. She had, against Odin’s wishes, taken the disc from his neck the day before. It was a relief to be able to feel his power again even though his neck still twinged in pain from time to time. The needle pressed in and out of his flesh one more time and Zosia paused to allow Loki to catch his breath. 

“You don’t have to keep doing this,” Loki hissed. “I only have three days.”

She stuck the needle back into his flesh and his jaw tightened. 

“If I were anyone else,” she sighed, “I would tell you to have a little hope… to look on the bright side… but I’m not going to do that. I’m one of the last descendants of Nidhogg, the dragon of Niflheim. I have never been one for hope and I never will be. All I can tell you is to suck it up and let me make it as painless as possible.” 

He let out a low chuckle. He had known from the moment he had met her that they would get along, this was just more proof. She stood and nodded to her handiwork.

“That’ll have to do. I need to check on Kalta.”

Loki winced as he pulled his shirt back around him and buttoned it. “It was the disc, wasn’t it.”

Zosia paused in her attempt to flee his anguished presence. “Yes. She fought hard, but there were too many guards and… she was on her own.”

Loki carefully turned his body to face the healer. “I may only have known her for a couple of days, but she is still my sister. She didn’t want you to fight her battles, she wanted you to remember them. Live and continue to remember.”

Suddenly Zosia remembered. “Sjörtsur,” she blurted, “quod erötis.”

He raised a dark eyebrow and shifted uncomfortably on the floor, his knuckles whitening. 

“You said that,” she breathed, looking up at his for a response. When none came, she asked, “what does it mean?”

He sighed deeply and hissed, “I have learned many languages during the course of my life as a shapeshifter. Jötun was one of the easiest…” There was a long pause. “ ‘Sister, be brave.’ That’s what I said. A few words of encouragement that she deserves much more than myself. My way of apologising for the hurt I have caused her.”

Zosia sat shakily onto the bed, which was surprisingly comfortable for that of a prison. “And what did she say?” she muttered.

He winced softly. “I don’t think that’s for me to say, Zosia. I truly am sorry.”

She gave him a quick nod, standing up suddenly. “I’d better go. Thank you, Loki, for what it’s worth, thank you.” 

She moved to the door, but he called her back. “Zosia, if you see her… will you tell her I’m sorry?” 

Her eyes softened on his battered visage and she gave a tiny nod. It hurt her to see his face light up at such a simple favour, but that was the world they were living in now, a world of pain and loss and death. The shield slid away and she stepped out gently, careful not to fall off the step, which she constantly forgot existed. 

Her shoes tapped softly along the passage to the end of the prison, to where they were keeping her only real friend. She nodded to the guards as she neared the entrance, unable to force a smile onto her weary face. They pushed the heavy door open easily, shutting it quietly as she swept inside. On cue, the yellow barrier vanished. It was only then that she realised that Kalta was surrounded by a pool of frozen blood. She lay, unmoving on the cold stone floor, her back slightly curled, more blood still oozing from the area of skin which was melted. Zosia moved to her quickly, her hands shaking and her lips trembling, so very close to tears. Leaping over the body and turning to gaze at Kalta’s pale face, she gave a sigh of relief as she noticed her eyes flicker to focus on her. Kalta, showing an amazing feat of strength, pushed herself up gracefully, leaning her back carefully against the wall. 

She smiled lightly, “Not… dead… yet.” Her voice was rough and slurred. 

Zosia let out a low sob of happiness at this simple statement, though the healer in her told her that this was meaningless given the fact that most Frost Giants couldn’t be operated on with Asgardian equipment and Odin would never set her free. She made to take a look at Kalta’s back, to see if there was anything she could do to at least ease her pain, but Kalta caught her by the shoulder and shook her head.

“There’s nothing... you... can do, Zosia. You need to... accept that. It’ll... be easier... for both of us... if you do.”

Zosia pursed her lips and hurriedly wiped a boiling tear from her cheek. "Why does it always have to end like this? People like us deal with so much… and what do we get? Death and misery."

Kalta sniffed. "Don't… be sad… sweetheart." She suddenly broke off into a horrible fit of ragged coughing. It tore at her throat and she wiped a soft sleeve over her mouth, wiping away a trickle of dark blue blood. "It was nice… knowing you," she croaked, resting her head against Zosia's shoulder. "I will always love you. You are my best and only friend. Never forget…" 

She trailed off into silence, her ragged breath cooling Zosia's neck. Her thin hand reached up and gently stroked Kalta's back. Her stomach curled and churned, but to her surprise, when she spoke her voice was soft and calm.

"Loki wanted me to tell you he's sorry… for everything."

Kalta smiled wearily but didn't answer, so Zosia continued to speak to her, trying to lessen the pain for her friend.

"Do you remember… the first day you came here? You had decided to entrust the throne to your brother for the time being, so that you could come here and earn our trust. And I remember thinking, 'this is a girl you don't want to cross'. It's silly really, but at the time all I could think was how stupidly brave you were. I didn't even consider the chance that we could be friends, or the possibility that I was the stupid one. Stupid not have the foresight to understand that in a matter of days this amazing, smart, beautiful queen… would be my best friend… my only friend. You made my life a little brighter and I'm never going to let that light go. I'm not going to let them hurt you anymore. I'm going to look after you, Kal. You don't have to worry anymore."

She felt Kalta's face stretch into a tight smile. "Thank… you," she breathed, her body relaxing slightly. 

Then her breathing slowed until it was nonexistent and she was a dead weight on Zosia's shoulder. Her skin began to crumble away, cremating her before her friend’s very eyes. Zosia continued to stroke her back for a second, then she lowered Kalta’s body to the floor and began to cry.


	11. Richie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She felt Kalta's face stretch into a tight smile. "Thank… you," she breathed, her body relaxing slightly.
> 
> Then her breathing slowed until it was nonexistent and she was a dead weight on Zosia's shoulder. Her skin began to crumble away, cremating her before her friend’s very eyes. Zosia continued to stroke her back for a second, then she lowered Kalta’s body to the floor and began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the day has finally arrived! You all get to meet Richie, Loki's boyfriend, who has not been mentioned since chapter one. Enjoy!

Loki slowly moved his aching body into the corner, wincing as he did so, and laid his head against the cool stone wall, closing his eyes. “Jö në marök morie.” He quietly muttered the words of his Jötun sister. “Oh, Kalta. I don’t want to die either and that… that is a beautiful thing.”

There were tears glimmering in his eyes, so he squeezed them shut again, causing a shimmering drop to snake its way down his cheek. Out of habit more than anything else, he touched his neck softly with the tips of his fingers. It had been a relief to have Zosia take it out of him, even if he was still coughing up blood occasionally. 

“Does it still hurt?”

He didn’t open his eyes. He could recognise that voice anywhere. “I must warn you, mother, there are guards outside, so if you don’t want to actually end up in here with me don’t say what is on your mind.”

He could feel her smile as she shot back playfully. “What did I tell you about people’s privacy?”

He winced, taking her words to heart. “Sorry. It’s harder to control when I’m stressed or…” He hesitated, looking up, watching her warily. “Or in pain.”

She seemed to ignore this last note. “Well, I can’t pretend I’m not impressed. You can read me in this form?”

She gestured to her own shimmering mirror image and he nodded, surveying her with a weary smile. She looked at him pitifully.

“What?” He was still smiling. “I don’t look too bad do I? Please, don’t pity me, mother. Pity incites regret and despair… and both of those are things I don’t want or need.” 

Frigga bit her lip, her eyes brimming with tears. This was a rare occurrence for her and Loki narrowed his eyes, wishing to console her, but not knowing how. She had always been the one looking after him in his childhood, never the other way around.

“Mother?”

She pulled herself together, her face becoming unreadable once more. “You have a guest, Loki.” 

He sat up, panicking slightly. “Who?” He couldn’t bear for Delphi to see him like this, to see the disgust on her face as she looked upon his battered self. 

“Well,” she said with another sad smile, “I’m slightly disappointed you didn’t introduce him to me yourself.”

He jerked to his feet, ignoring the jolt of pain that ran through his body. “Oh, mother, you didn’t…”

She narrowed her eyes. “His being here was not my doing. In fact, after Odin interrogated him, he requested to see you.”

Loki shivered and hugged himself, trying to rid himself of the idea of Odin interrogating his boyfriend, the things he could have said, the hate he might have created. 

Frigga was as infuriatingly composed as ever. “He loves you, Loki. I could see that.”

He gritted his teeth and spoke as though every word caused him eternal agony. “That is exactly why I didn’t want him to see this side of my life!”

“Loki,” her voice was stern, as it had been when he was a child and she had to explain to him that he had to do his homework or he wouldn’t learn a thing. “You will regret it if you don’t speak with him.”

Loki sighed and with a flourish of his hand, a jet black suit appeared over his battered prison outfit. He glanced around, surveying the bed he hadn’t the heart to sleep in and the chair he hadn’t the heart to sit on. He hoped that the smell of blood had lessened, he had gotten so used to it that he couldn’t tell if it had.

He gave Frigga a brave smile. “So, I guess you’re going now.”

She grinned mischievously. “Only as long as you want the guards watching you.”

His stomach curled horribly at the thought, but as she walked past him, to place herself precariously on the edge of the bed, she whispered warmly in his ear. “If you want, I can turn the other way.”

He laughed softly, wondering absently if she really would. Then a small area of the shield opened up and Loki forgot about all of that. He even forgot she was in the room. Richie stumbled in, looking slightly windswept. His dark blue jeans were stained with mud at the knees and his usually wellkept black jacket was crumpled, as though it had been roughly handled. His lips parted, a sad look on his face as his eyes darted around the cell, finally coming to rest on Loki. He didn’t speak, but gave him a small nod of recognition.

“If you want to break up with me,” Loki whispered, “I would totally understand.”

Still, Richie didn’t say anything. He closed the distance between them in three quick strides. His hand strayed to Loki’s jaw, his touch warm and gentle. A small smile stretched his lips, reaching his dark brown eyes easily. “Never,” he breathed and leaned forwards, his lips brushing Loki’s.

Almost dreamily, Loki’s hand moved to rest on Richie’s neck and he kissed him back, breathing in the familiar smell of cinnamon and freshly baked bread, not entirely stifled by the dreaded smells associated with Asgard; smoke, the occasional dried flower and the strong magic embedded in its wealth. 

Finally, they broke away from each other and Loki buried his face in Richie’s neck, mumbling softly, “you’ve been baking.” 

Richie gave a strained laugh. “Cinnamon swirls,” he informed with as much gusto as he could muster. 

Loki gave him a gentle kiss on his neck before taking a step away, studying him with a gentle eye. Finally his bright green eyes rested on his boyfriend’s face. “I missed you so much.” Richie’s smile was soothing and it seemed to motivate him to continue. “All I could think about while Zosia was stitching me this morning was that you could probably make it much less painful, for Delphi’s sake if nothing else. I still remember how you used your first aid skills on her a couple of years back; she barely felt a thing.” He was smiling more than he had all week. Richie had that effect on him.

Richie didn’t smile. “Zosia?” He sounded tired, as though he could not bear any more bad news.

Loki bit his lip, speaking hesitantly. “The… the healer. Sort of like a doctor and a scientist mixed together.” 

Richie’s eyes seemed to darken. “Loki, who hurt you?”

Loki turned away from Richie, moving to gaze through the shield. “I’m alright. It was nothing.”

Richie followed him, laying a hand on his back. “You can talk to me.”

Loki turned, wincing as Richie’s hand hit against his knife wound. “I know I can.” He moved slowly to the chair by the wall and lowered himself into it, as the wound sent a dagger of pain through him. He gestured for Richie to sit opposite him, which he did, grateful for the chance to rest. There was an awkward pause.

“How’s Delphi taking all of this?” Richie asked tentatively. “Have you seen her?” He knew the topic of his injury would come up again if Loki really wanted to talk about it, but he didn’t like to push the matter. 

Loki shook his head looking miserable. “I don’t want her to see me like this. I’ve spoken to her through our connection, but she’s angry and that makes it hard to connect.” 

Richie reached out and tenderly took his hand. “Did she tell you anything about… her interrogation?”

Loki’s head snapped to attention, his eyes narrowed. “She wouldn’t tell me, that’s how I know it was bad… What did they do?” 

Richie hesitated. “I know that they definitely showed her New York…”

Loki laid his fingers on the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, as though trying to avoid a headache. “I didn’t want her to see that.”

“Loki…”

Loki choked, “I didn’t want her to have to live with it. I see it every time I close my eyes and I still don’t understand why I did it. I didn’t want to…”

He trailed off and Richie kissed his hand. “I know.”

Loki looked at him, laughing shakily. “What must you think of me? I’m a fool, who can’t even save himself from this place, let alone Delphi. I knew this day was coming. I knew what was going to happen and I did nothing.”

“You are many things, Loki. A fool is not one of them.”

Loki gave him a weak smile, a silvery tear escaping from his eyelash. “Please, I need you to take her home. She doesn’t need to see this. Neither of you do.”

Richie looked slightly taken aback. “I’m not leaving you, Loki.” His voice was soft and it made Loki smile softly.

“Babe, I’m not going anywhere except Hel from here on out and… I don’t want you to be here when it happens.”

Richie hesitated, then spoke slowly. “what are you talking about? They’re not… Loki, what’s going on?”

This was his worst nightmare. “You… you don’t know?”

Richie stood suddenly, very close to tears. “Know what?”

Loki felt the despair rising in him, but he pushed it aside, something he had learned how to do from a very young age. He looked up at his boyfriend and whispered delicately. “My execution is in two days time.”

Richie put a hand over his mouth, tears coming to his eyes and spilling down his cheeks as he shook his head. “They can’t. You haven’t done anything wrong.”

Loki sighed. “I killed seventy-four people in New York alone. They can… and they will.” He sniffed, trying to continue smiling. “I know it’s not fair on you… or her, but seeing it will only make it worse. Please…” 

He trailed off, looking at Richie pleadingly, but he didn’t reply.

Loki sighed. “I think we both knew this relationship would end in tears.” He failed to hide the tremble in his voice with a shaky laugh.

Richie shook his head. “Someone can do something. Your mother could…” 

“No, she can’t.” Loki’s voice was hard. 

Frigga laid a hand on his shoulder and Loki was surprised to find that he could feel it. She had obviously been working on her abilities just as much as he had. She gave Richie a sad smile. “I’m sorry. What Loki meant is that there’s nothing I can do.” She gave him a sharp glare. “Odin and I aren’t on the best of terms at the moment.”

Loki chuckled. “That’s a bit of an understatement.”

Frigga forced a smile. “The only way to change his mind is by telling him the location of the Infinity Stones and if Loki is as smart as he thinks he is, which I know he is, he would have hid them where even he cannot find them. If he wanted to save himself, he would have done so already.”

Loki couldn’t look at his boyfriend as he muttered, “I’m sorry.” He tried very hard not to break down. “If I could spare you this pain I would, but…” He trailed off.

There was a long awkward silence during which he refused to look at Richie. He felt his left hand being lifted from his lap and Richie’s lips brushing the back of it gently. He looked up into those syrup-brown eyes. He could usually tell his mood from a simple glance, but Richie was harder to read now. His breath was tremulous, but he was smiling. “If only I could find out what was going on in your head, Loki.”

Loki surveyed him carefully. “It would drive you mad. The voices that never stop… the screams… and the memories I’m trying to forget. Reality is my greatest enemy… even greater than the death that’s coming my way. Stay out of my mind… and you won’t lose your’s.”

Richie barely suppressed a shudder and Loki snapped out of it. Richie cupped his face gently, turning his head to face him. “Loki. You don’t want to die, do you?”

Loki’s fingers snaked around his wrists. “I promised, didn’t I? I promised I’d tell you if it ever got that bad again.” Richie’s eyes glimmered and tears slid down his cheeks. “I don’t want to die, Richie. But, if I have to make the choice between my life and the rest of the universe… I have to choose what is best for everyone. I’m sorry.”

Frigga let out a sharp breath. “She…”

Loki stood. “I know… I feel it too.” He turned to Richie, smiling sadly. “I guess it’s time to say goodbye. You should get Delphi out of here now, before the chaos dies down. Tell her that if she stays… my life will be in greater danger than it already is.” 

Richie could hear the hurt in his voice at the lie he wanted him to tell. “What chaos?” He said in bewilderment. “What’s happened?”

“Kalta, queen of Jötunheim, is dead and her successor blames Asgard for her passing…”

Loki interrupted his mother. “With good reason. Odin had her murdered because she was my sister.” His voice was cold, certain, but also contained loss and pain. 

It stung Frigga to hear the anguish in his voice and she nodded, not seeing any point in defending Odin. Her fury at him intensified every time she looked upon what he had done to her son. He was destroying him from the inside. She forced herself to continue.

“Jötunheim has begun to retaliate and Thor, our planet’s main protector, vanished some hours ago.”

“Obviously the only sensible person in this family,” Loki muttered.

“Loki,” she said warningly. 

He smiled, “sorry.” He pursed his lips and his eyes fell once again upon his boyfriend. “Goodbye, Richie.” 

He looked away, walking smoothly to the corner and placing his hands firmly on the back of his head. There was a pause and Richie seemed stuck to the floor, his gaze boring holes in the back of Loki’s head. He heard his mother’s soft voice, breaking the silence as gently as possible. “He is trying so hard to be strong, my dear. Please, don’t make it harder for him.” 

Richie didn’t answer her, but Loki felt the faint rush of fresh air as a doorway was opened and Richie’s footsteps had faded into nothing. The door closed again and after a second, he let out a low dry sob.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this fic. Kudos and comments if you liked it!


End file.
